


Xenochildren: First Screw

by arizonia1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alcohol, Anime Toast, Awkward Friendship, Drunkenness, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunban wakes up late for his first day of training and ends up getting both him and another recruit in trouble. Thankfully this is set aside fairly quickly. SPOILER FREE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Quick author notes:
> 
> Word of warning, this is not part of the main "canon" of the Xenochildren fics, but does take place in that timeline. Just so y'all know that.
> 
> Dunban and Mumkhar are both about seventeen, Fiora is about five

_Xenochildren: Blossoming Friendship_

Light snoring can be heard coming from a raven-haired teen as he sleeps. He seemed very peaceful in this state as he hugged his pillow. Though he wouldn't be asleep much longer as he heard the sound of the toaster going off downstairs. The smell of freshly toasted rye filled the home.

"Big brother!" A sweet little girl called. "Come get your toast! You overslept!"

The older brother shoots up in bed and looks at his clock. It was five minutes to eleven. He was supposed to be in the Military District ten minutes ago! Quickly he jumps out of bed and over the railing to get onto the first floor. The raven-haired teen didn't even bother to brush his short, choppy locks and instead just tied a bandana around his forehead.

"Dunban, why did you oversleep? You were supposed to wake me up too." The little sister said as her brother picks up his military slacks from a nearby chair and threw them on.

Dunban froze a little and looked back. "I'm sorry Fiora. I didn't realize what day it was. I'll explain to your teacher after my shift alright?"

Fiora nodded and watched her brother pick up his slice of toast and bolt out the door without so much as buttering the bread.

Everyone at Ether Light watched as Dunban rushed towards the Military District. Most were amused at the usually relaxed teenager running as fast as he could with a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth. Other's were concerned as they knew how strict the Colonel could be when someone was late. Hopefully the raven-haired recruit would be spared since it's his first day in the force.

* * *

Colonel Vangarre had just finished lecturing a couple subordinates when he saw one of the new recruits sauntering lazily through the district. He looked pretty scratched up and his hair was a greasy mess. Needless to say though the colonel was not happy with him.

The red-haired man was about march over and give the recruit an earful but stopped in his tracks when he saw Dunban run into him and knock him over. The raven-haired teen hadn't been looking where he was going and that ended basically in a collision between the two soldiers.

Groaning lowly the recruit stands up slowly and finishes the last of his toast before checking to see who he ran into.

"Uh… sorry?" Dunban mumbled.

The other soldier growled loudly and quickly hopped onto his feet to turn and glare at the raven-haired soldier. Easily he towered over him and it automatically made him intimidating.

His voice is deep, yet very raspy. "You better watch where you're going next time!"

"Both of you maggots better have a damn good reason to why you're late! I'll be asking a thousand press-ups from the both of you!" Vangarre scolds.

The taller turns around and uses the back of his arm to clean a drop of blood from his face. "Got lost on my way here. I'm not from here, remember?"

"Ah, yes, yes. You're the survivor from Colony 8. Mumkhar I believe you are. And _you_ Dunban? You're not even wearing a damn shirt! And there's toast crumbs all over your mouth!"

A gulp. "I-I… uh… overslept…?"

Surely both of them are going to get a good tongue lashing, it's just that Dunban's punishment is worse considering the situation. Both had been late for their first day of Defence Force training, and this predicament only seems to be made worse on how both were severely underdressed for the punishment coming to them. After the terrible excuses for lateness, and for the shorter's clumsiness, both were ordered to do not only those press-ups until they got worn out, but just for extra humiliation, they also have to do their measurements in as little clothing as possible at the end of the day.

Of course it was obvious that the refugee soldier was going to be upset that he got drug into the punishment for something he didn't even do. Though he does admit that watching someone else have to suffer through this did take away some of the force of it.

* * *

Several hours pass since both teens arrive at the Military District and got yelled at. It must be close to five and finally the two are allowed to rest. Dunban attempts to stand up but he feels his legs turn to jelly and give up on him. Thankfully he managed to cling to Mumkhar and keep himself from looking like a fool more than needed. He knows he's going to have a nasty sunburn on his back that will take forever and a day to disappear.

The taller teen looks to be unfazed by the stress put on his body today. Fit as a fiddle really, no obvious signs of weakness.

"You look like you could go for a drink. It'll numb you up enough to forget about all that pain at least." The taller says as he watches his companion finally release his arm.

The worn-out teen looked back at the other. "Y-you sure? I only turned seventeen a couple months ago. Haven't had the chance to drink yet because I'm so busy taking care of my sister."

"You… have family?"

"Just Fiora. Our parents died about five years ago."

"Must… be nice though. To have at least one family member alive."

Dunban tilts his head as he wonders what Mumkhar is talking about. It suddenly dawns on him that Vangarre had called him the 'survivor from Colony 8'. Does that mean the entire Colony was destroyed? The thought of the recruit being the only remnant of that place makes the shorter shudder. He couldn't bear the thought of how he would feel if Colony 9 was destroyed and he lost everything, especially Fiora. Losing his father to a Mechon was horrible enough to bear.

After being snapped from his thoughts the younger soldier looks back up at his acquaintance. "If you really want, we can turn up a pint together. I just need to make sure Fiora got picked up first."

Mumkhar nods and starts to follow Dunban towards the school to check to see if his sister was still there or if her friend Reyn took her to his place for the night.

* * *

It was about an hour later and both soldiers were sitting together at the local pub. Mumkhar had been surprised, but fairly delighted, that the barkeep knew some about the most commonly requested brews from Colony 8. He had about four drinks compared to the one Dunban had. Considering this was his first night out since turning seventeen, he wasn't used to drinking and would more than likely have a low tolerance.

The younger sets down his glass and presses a hand to his forehead. He can feel his senses becoming a little cloudy. Mumkhar was right though, the pain is subsiding slightly due to the drink. Thankfully for him he didn't have a shift tomorrow, so the recruit doesn't have to be concerned with his hangover in the morning. Getting a little risky though, the raven-haired teen asks for a second glass, mostly due to his common sense being compromised by the last drink.

The larger teen turns his gaze to look at his fellow soldier. He can see him visibly shaking from intoxication. He quietly thinks to himself that after Dunban finishes that glass he's carrying him home. Between physical weakness from all those press-ups today, as well as being slightly drunk, he is not much condition to walk. Then again, there's a pretty good chance he'll get lost on the way back if he tried.

After finishing his second glass and setting it down Dunban slumped over the bar and let out a small hiccup. Taking it as a sign he's done drinking for the night, Mumkhar pays the bill with what little money he has and helps the shorter to his feet. Before he collapsed though he scooped him up into a bridal-style carry. A low grumble can be heard from the refugee when he feels his companion wrap his arms around his neck and mumble sickeningly-sweet things.

"You're so drunk." Mumkhar mumbles as he walks out of the establishment. "Good thing I asked where you lived _before_ you got wasted."

Long yet lazy strides are taken as the older soldier walked towards Dunban's house. The entire way the drunk was mumbling and muttering things that were oddly romantic sounding. But the words dismissed since it was pretty obvious the younger had no idea what he was saying and wouldn't remember come morning when his hangover hits him like a truck.

After a few minutes of walking Mumkhar finally gets to where Dunban lives and opens the door. Carefully the recruit strides up the stairs to where his companion sleeps and sets him on the bed. Gently he removes the younger's shoes and fetches a blanket.

"I'll be downstairs on your couch if you need anything." The taller rasps quietly. "Not that you'll know that in the morning."

Hazily Dunban watches his new friend walk down the stairs before he turns over to fall asleep. He won't exactly remember this, but come morning it's pretty certain he'll be thankfully Mumkhar cared enough to carry him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mumkhar’s colony is never named in-game by anyone. It’s only mentioned he’s the sole survivor. Judging though how if he were from anywhere but Colonies 8 or 10 he would have more than likely ended up at Colony 6 compared to 9. I went with 8 since it seems more likely to get to Colony 9 from somewhere on the Bionis Leg than from somewhere around the foot (Since that’s one of three areas of the Bionis never explored).  
> 2\. I hope you realized that this story was a little more OOC and that you shouldn’t really take it seriously. It’s just a thing that I decided to do. -glares at Ginta for encouraging me-  
> 3\. In case you weren’t able to deduce this by now, “press-up” is the same thing as a push-up.


	2. Initiation

It’s been a week since Dunban started training with the Defence Force. Thankfully he’s been getting a little better with not arriving late with toast hanging out of his mouth. There’s also the fact he and Mumkhar seem to be on good terms despite the rocky introductions. Only one problem has arisen though for the young recruit. Some of his fellow soldiers were obviously old classmates of his since primary school and they still get a kick out of tormenting him. Perhaps it was because he was a little frail, or his tardiness was ever present ever since he was young.  
  
It was another normal day as the raven-haired teen ran past the front gate of the Military District. For the first time he was not late. In addition he was fully dressed, his hair brushed, and his posture straight. The only other change was that his bandana was not around his forehead today either.   
  
Vangarre was standing in front of his subordinate with arms folded. A rare smile graced his face. “Well done private. You managed to get somewhere on time for the first time in your life.”   
  
“I have my sister to thank for that sir.” Dunban replies as he salutes the colonel.   
  
“I was planning on you being doing press-ups again today all day. But since you managed to arrive early you’re in charge of doing patrol round around the colony. Mumkhar will join you when he finishes breakfast.”   
  
“Sir, yes sir!”   
  
Turning around and proudly marching off the soldier is happy to be on Vangarre’s good side for once. He thought it was a physical impossibility for the colonel to smile period. At least he got one of the easiest jobs in the force as a reward.   
  
Off to the side a corporal was standing off to the side with a couple buddies. They all saw the praise the teen got. Vangarre never praises anyone for anything, he always finds a fault.   
  
One shouted as Dunban passed. “What, did you bribe ol’ Squaretache to let you off easy?!”   
  
“Or did your refugee buddy pay him off so you two can get out of working?!”   
  
Turning to look at his superiors the teen gives the best glare he can. “Why don’t you mind your own business? I’m sure Vangarre wouldn’t want to see you or Matthias slacking off. How ‘bout that huh Fritz?”   
  
The E-3 soldier pretends to roll up his sleeve so he can deck his inferior but is held back by Matthias. Shaking his head, the corporal whispers that they’ll get him later after his shift. At this moment they just need to bide their time, too many people are around at the moment. There’s also the colonel to worry about, once sunset hits though he’ll be too busy getting preparation done for the next day to scold subordinates.   
  
About ten minutes pass before Mumkhar casually saunters up behind Dunban as he does his rounds around Ether Light.   
  
“Took you long enough.” The shorter chuckles as he makes his way towards the front bridge of Colony 9.   
  
An eyeroll comes as a response. “I like to take it easy y’know. Got to live life one day at a time. One day you’re here, could be gone the next.”   
  
“You… have a very morbid outlook on life. But… considering what happened to Colony 8… I can understand your viewpoint.”   
  
Silence falls upon them as they cross the bridge just past Dunban’s house. Being on patrol duty was both the easiest job but also the most boring when solo. At least these two have each other’s company to prevent things from getting too stale. 

* * *

Sunset was approaching quickly and the duo were finishing their last round around the colony on their way through the Residential District. Dunban had a slight look of concern as he walked. Pace was starting to slow until eventually he stopped.   
  
Mumkhar stops and turns around. “Are ya ok? Something seems to be bothin’ ya.”   
  
Biting his lip, he ponders a response. “You probably don’t know about this. But the corporal, Matthias, he and his friends always used to pick on me in school. When I joined the Defence Force they started up again, and I’m concerned with what they might do to me.”   
  
“I wouldn’t be too concerned. What’s the worst that could happen?”   
  
The younger teen purses his lips together nervously. He shouldn’t worry, but butterflies are flying in his stomach like crazy. Maybe after walking back to the gate he’ll just head straight home. A hot bath would be able to help calm him down. 

* * *

Dunban waves to Mumkhar as his friend saunters away towards the barracks for the evening. Scratching his neck nervously he looks up to see the stars start to come out. Something just feels off tonight, he can feel it in his bones. Taking a swift turn to head back towards the gate, the teen’s eyes narrow in disgust as he sees Matthias standing there. A smug grin is plastered on his face.   
  
“Here I thought your shift was over.” The raven-haired recruit said.  
  
Corporal Matthias chuckles slyly. “It’s been over for a while. I’ve just been waiting for your arse to show up.”   
  
Hesitantly, but with some force, the E-1 starts to walk towards the gate to head home as soon as possible, he didn’t want to deal with the superior's shenanigans. Just as he started to pass his higher-up though he felt something take hold of his arm. He wasn’t given time to react as he was nearly slammed into the wall of the gate and a hand was placed on his chin.   
  
“Heheh. When Fritz and Octavius show up, you’re in for a treat.”   
  
Confusion was definitely evident in this situation. For being so adamant about making his life miserable, why is the corporal saying Dunban would be getting a ‘treat’? Animosity must still be the motive considering the source.   
  
The young recruit attempted to fight back, but found it useless to try. His captor was too strong and was at a clear advantage. While physically strong, the teen was not conditioned to throw someone bigger than him off. A small squeak resounds from his throat as he’s lifted onto Matthias’ shoulder. He can’t see what’s going on, but Dunban can certainly hear the voice of Fritz coming closer.   
  
“So.” The E-3 starts. “Where are we taking him?”   
  
Matthias cracks a joint in his neck before turning around. “There’s a nice dark corner over here next to the Weapon Development Lab. Plenty of space, but out of the way.”   
  
Gulping lightly, Dunban isn’t quite sure what’s going on as he is carried toward the area of the Military District. The look on Fritz and Octavius’ faces only spell trouble. He just wishes that for once in his life they would leave him alone. However today is not the day apparently as he is set back on the ground and pressed up against the wall.   
  
“W-what?” The raven-haired soldier stutters out.   
  
Corporal Matthias smirks as he pins his subordinate further in the wall and presses his knee between the E-1’s legs. “Think of this as part of your ‘initiation’ into the military.”   
  
The recruit can feel himself shaking like a leaf as his superior dusts his lips over his neck. A strong hand grabs at his chin and forces him to look at the corporal. He is forced into a rough kiss as his head is held in place by one hand and the other is tangled into his thick ebony hair. Faint and muffled squeaks can be heard as he glances to his side and sees Fritz sliding a hand down his side and threatening to stick it into his trousers.   
  
Dunban gasps for air as the corporal releases him from the lip lock. Aside from Matthias tasting like booze, the action was sudden and disturbing.   
  
“I would hope you don’t consider your virginity to be something sacred.” Fritz whispers. “‘Cause here in the force, you better get used to someone taking your arse.”   
  
The recruit finds sudden strength amongst his panic and shoves both the E-3 and corporal off him. Quickly he attempts to escape, but he seems to have forgotten about Octavius. He was forced to an abrupt stop and fell backwards onto the ground as he ran into the quiet soldier. Dunban’s eyes go wide as the older soldier sets a foot on his chest and kicks him down.

“Where are you going? You late for something?” The older man mocked as he stomped on the teen’s chest causing him to let out a cry. “What’s the rush? We’re going to give you a treat and we can’t have you running away.”  
  
The E-1 swears he felt something crack in his chest when Octavius smashed his boot onto his ribs. A low groan of pain can be heard as he watches Fritz and Matthias get on either side of him. He attempts to squirm away but his arms are pinned down above his head by the corporal and Octavius has since gotten on the ground as well to hold down his hips. A knife is brandished and lightly traced down his face before he finds it being tucked under his shirt to cut it off him.

“N-No!”

Even if Dunban entered panic mode and gained more strength than usual, he was still no match for three stronger, older men who attempted to make his life miserable. He doesn’t know what to expect after he found his clothes sliced off leaving him in just his boxers, but even his boxers weren’t spared from the knife.  
  
“If you keep moving, you might find yourself without your best friend.” Fritz snickers as he tucks his pocket knife away.  
  
Small whimpers can be heard as the teen finds himself exposed. The fear that he was feeling the whole day was coming to life right now and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had no weapon to fight back with nor did he have the physical strength to push them away. He might be able to outrun them if they let their guard down, but as of now, the situation was looking grim. Matthias needed to make sure that Dunban wouldn’t even think of screaming for help. Even if male pride would prevent anyone from shouting for help, Dunban was the type to use any trick in the book to get out.

“I hope you don’t consider bailing out in the middle of giving you your treat. We wouldn’t want to harm someone you care about because you wouldn’t cooperate.”

The only person that Dunban thought of in that moment was his little sister. He glared menacingly at Matthias for even suggesting that Fiora would get involved if he didn’t obey them. He cursed his weakness of putting them both in a dangerous situation. Closing his eyes, he only nodded his slowly. His heart was still racing but he stopped struggling allowing his superiors to get off of him without the desire to run away.

Dunban flinched hearing zippers being unzipped and a huge dick being shoved in his face.

“This is our treat.” Matthias told him with an evil smile. “You thought we would give it to you easily? For all of those times being late, you’ll have to work hard to make up for it. Open your mouth and suck, and no teeth.”

What choice did he have if Fiora’s life might be put in danger? Gulping, Dunban slowly opened his mouth expecting the dick to be shoved in. However, Matthias wanted to be entertained.

“Did you hear what I just said? You have to work for it.” 

This bastard wanted him to suck him willingly. Gripping his wrists, Dunban slowly crawled over to Matthias. Taking the dick into his mouth, the E-1 nearly backs off when the awful taste got onto his tongue. Did this idiot even take a shower or did he continue to wear what he did all day for this moment? This disgusting length was just asking to be ripped off and thrown in the dumpster. Still, Dunban forced himself to endure the fume and taste. His hands were only used to keep his balance, which was needed as he forced himself to take as much of the older man’s cock in as possible. The inexperience was apparent with how sloppy his tongue was. Matthias chuckled knowing that even if Dunban was doing a poor job, he was still getting turned on seeing the face that the E-1 was making.

“You’re going to have to do better than that. If Vangarre can praise you for your half-ass attempts, then you can go all out with us.”  
  
_“I don’t want to do this...I’m not required to do so.”_ Dunban thought darkly to himself forcing himself to fight back any insults or to glare in his general direction.

If Dunban looked to either side of him, he would have noticed that Fitz and Octavius were busy stroking themselves in front of him just to disrespect him. He forced his eyes shut so he wouldn’t see other erect penises in front of his face begging to be wettened by his saliva.

“Hey, you’re slacking off! You should be helping me!” Fritz shouted as he ended up seizing Dunban’s hand and forcing it on his dick. “You can multi-task.”

It wouldn’t be long until Octavius forced Dunban to use his other hand to stroke his cock as well. The smell was getting to the E-1 at this point making Dunban want to just retreat into the corner of his mind and get this horrible act done with. Both cocks he was stroking were hard as a rock causing him to tremble. Despite all the insults thrown his way, the trio were getting close to ejaculating on him.

“Come on use your tongue on me!” Fritz demanded causing Dunban to pull out of Matthias and turn his head slightly to the left. Unlike Matthias, Fritz needed Dunban’s mouth over his cock. The sudden force applied nearly caused the raven-haired teen to gag. “Haaah...good…”

“...You think I would let you handle just him?”

Matthias’ penis was needed and forced Dunban to turn his attention back to him in a quick succession. Due to his higher ranking, Fritz couldn’t complain about the warmth being taken away from his penis.

Dunban just wanted the to finish up this humiliation and let him go. As a result, he picked up the pace hoping they’re climax sooner. Matthias noticed the change and snickered.

“So you’re finally getting into it.”   
  
Their panting was getting louder unable to contain their voices or their urge to orgasm. For a second, Dunban thought he was feeling the same throb in his lower region but ignored it. They came on his face without warning squirting the sticky substance that splattered onto his body. With a few more thrusts though, Matthias came inside the raven-haired teen’s mouth causing him to pull back nearly throwing up the semen.

“You better swallow it or you’ll be licking it off the ground.” The Corporal threatened. “I’m certain you don’t want dirt in your mouth.”

It wasn’t like he had a choice, but the problem was the amount that was sprayed into him. Most of the semen was already swallowed by the time he pulled away, so forcing himself to finish the last bit made Dunban place his hands over his mouth trying his best not to hurl.

“Move your hands away and open your mouth. I want to see that you swallowed my treat.”

With his hands still trembling, Dunban slowly opened removing his hands from his mouth and slowly opening his mouth. There were still some semen stuck on tongue but most of it had been swallowed. That was good enough for Matthias. However, the face Dunban was making…

“Don’t think you’re done. We still have another treat for you. Octavius.”

 _“W-What?!”_  
  
Octavius knew what he needed to do and went other to Matthias’ side. He suddenly grabbed Dunban and forced him into this awkward position where Octavius was on the bottom and Dunban’s body was being held above him. The leader of the bunch snickered as he ended up walking over behind Dunban while Fritz walked over the direction Dunban’s face was.

“I’m certain this is your first time with a man.” Mathias mocked as he positioned himself in front of Dunban’s hole causing him to squirm at what he intended to do. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”   
  
Gentle he was not though. Dunban’s mind shut down at this point. He thought just relieving these three men with his tongue and hands were enough, but they had every intention of ruining him, and for what? Getting praised by Vangarre? For always being late? If these were the reasons, he would do anything to avoid it, but they just wanted to see him suffer.

“S-Stop...please! Gahhh!”  
  
Dunban felt his body split at that moment feeling a huge dick being shoved up his ass without warning or preparation. Blood immediately trickled down from his hole down his knees as the hard thrusting began. He tried to escape, but Octavius held him in that position so he couldn’t flee. Even if Octavius was not getting on the action, his dick was still rubbing against Dunban’s own every time Matthias forced himself farther into the younger male. Fritz noticed that Dunban’s voice altered between screams of pain and loud moans, but they were interchangeable at this point.

“Heh, a masochist. Who knew?”  
  
“You like that don’t you?” Matthias questioned as he suddenly slowed down causing Dunban’s entire body to shiver. “You should know what would happen when you crossed us?”  
  
“You...said...gentle…”  
  
“Huh? I did? You must have been hearing things. There is no such thing as being gentle during sex.”

Fritz felt like Dunban would alert someone the louder he got so he grabbed at the E-1’s hair and shoved his dick down his throat. “Be a good, obedient boy and suck this while you’re at it. You wouldn’t want anyone walking over and seeing you in this state. Think of your reputation.”

There wasn’t much of a reputation that Dunban had at the moment. He was pretty much a nobody trying to earn a living to survive for him and his little sister. That was all he wanted to do. He didn’t want to make enemies for his tardiness. He just wanted to work hard, and look how it was being rewarded…

 _“Dammit...why am I so weak?”_  
  
Tears were starting to fall down his eyes as the torture continued. The pain was starting to subside only to be replaced with this weird feeling he never felt before. His groin was on fire and he was slowly finding himself invested with these cocks. Was his mind simply breaking?

 “He is a masochist.” Fritz repeated. “I can hear him moaning into my cock!”  
  
_“N-No...I’m not...I’m not enjoying...this…”_

“Of course he is. He’s moving his hips on his own.” Matthias added. “Octavius, is he struggling?”

“Of course not. He doesn’t want to leave this position. His dick is as hard as mine again. He’s almost ready.”  
  
_"No...no...no!"_

“Well he has some uses...hah…” The Corporal praised feeling he was close to climaxing. “He’s incredibly tight. My dick likes his hole...so much that I’m going to...”

_"Please don’t...please don’t!"_

The pace was quickened again, so the three could finish up. Dunban didn’t realize how much energy he was putting into it especially when Matthias started to hit his sweet spot. He wanted that pleasurable feeling to the point he was ready to completely submit to them. Again, they didn’t warn Dunban that they were climaxing and came either on or into him again, and again Dunban felt the hot, sticky substance enter his body. Fritz’ seed was pouring down his throat and he did his best to swallow it. There wasn’t much he could do with Matthias who pulled out to cover his butt with his semen.

Dunban was the last one to orgasm but that was only after he was released from the three. It was so sudden and half-hearted that it took the energy out of him. He ended up lying in a pool of that gross substance doing his best to catch his breath. However, they still weren’t done with him as he would soon find out. They were just trying to decide what else they could do to his body while he was still under the erotic phase of wanting more from the trio. 

* * *

Matthias chuckled as he watched Dunban’s chest heave as he pants for breath. The teen had passed out and was completely unaware of what was going on after all the hell he had been put through. All that sexual stimulation wore him out and now he’s unable to fight back. The three guys snicker at Dunban’s pathetic sight covered in their juices and blood dripping down either from his nose or his anus. Contently he drags out a cigarette and his lighter from his trousers.   
  
Fritz stands up and watches Octavius sling the unconscious E-1 over his shoulder. Smugly he asks what the plan is to get rid of the evidence.   
  
The corporal wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why don’t we just dump him into the water under the Military District here? He won’t be found until his body washes up. Or whatever’s left if the sardi get him.”   
  
“Doesn’t he… doesn’t he have a baby sister?” Octavius asks as he adjusts the weight on his shoulder.   
  
“So what if he does? There’s plenty of families that could take that little brat in. Now stop asking questions private. Unless you _want_ ol’ Squaretache to fire your sorry arses.”   
  
The two E-3’s look at each other nervously and gulp. It was one thing for them to humiliate their old schoolmate, but at this rate they’re going to kill him. Murder was not exactly their intention when they agreed to help Matthias in making the recruit’s life even more miserable than usual. Sighing in contempt they follow their superior towards the gate.   
  
It doesn’t take long for them to reach the bridge that leads to Central Plaza. Matthias stood facing the gate just in case someone decided to come from the barracks. He started to get a little concerned though as he saw a silhouette walking towards him and the others.   
  
“What’s taking you two so long!? Toss him in already!” The corporal barked.   
  
Not wanting to get into serious trouble Octavius and Fritz used their combined strength to toss the battered and unconscious teen over the fence and into the water below. Both lean over the railing and watch as the soldier slowly sinks into the water.   
  
“Uh Corporal…” Fritz starts. “Isn’t he uh… isn’t he supposed to float?”   
  
The highest rank turns around and waves the subordinates to be quiet as the fourth person comes walking up. It turns out to be Mumkhar.   
  
Matthias lights up another cigarette. “Look who it is, the ol’ refugee. Why are you out this late?”   
  
“What, am I not allowed to go out and get a drink before the pub closes? I should be asking why you three are hangin’ about here. And why I heard a splash.”   
  
The corporal attempted to keep the taller soldier away from the fence but was easily shoved away. He got a little concerned though when he heard a low growl from the recruit. Matthias stepped back a little as the refugee glared right at him and did a slicing motion across his neck.   
  
“You’ll be regretting what you did tomorrow.” Mumkhar rasps as he climbs over the fence to dive headfirst into the water.   
  
Fritz gulps. “Uh… Corporal…?”   
  
“Shut. Up.” 

* * *

A few minutes of swimming pass before Mumkhar reaches shore near the entrance to the colony with Dunban limply resting on his back. After barely climbing out of the water the soldier rests his companion on the sand and checks his vitals.   
  
“Still breathing… somehow.” He whispers to himself. “But… what the hell did they do to you?”   
  
It was evident to the recruit that whatever happened, it wasn’t pretty. Bruises are starting to form on the teen’s wrists and face, and there was already a large one on his chest. He sighs quietly as he wipes a bit of diluted blood from Dunban’s nose. If anything, it was safe to guess it was broken.   
  
“Vangarre is not going to be happy with you coming in battered like this… but I think when I file that damn incident report he won’t care about you not coming in for a while…”   
  
Carefully the taller recruit picks up his fellow soldier in a delicate bridal carry. The light whimpers of pain indicators of more injuries on his back. Mumkhar slowly starts trekking up the hill to get back to where Dunban lives.   
  
Weak groaning can be heard as the raven-haired teen starts to come-to. He lightly coughs as a little water did seep into his lungs while he was out. His eyes flutter slowly open and he looks up to see his friend carrying him.   
  
“Mum… Mumkhar?” The smaller whispers.   
  
The other soldier continues looking forward. “Save your breath for now. I’m taking you home.”   
  
Hesitantly the raven-haired teen nods as he’s carried back. He wasn’t in any condition to struggle or fight back. If anything he just wanted to curl up and not worry about anything. It was one thing for them to abuse him, but it sure was another to drop him into the water in an attempt to watch him drown.   
  
It doesn’t take long for the two recruits to get back to Dunban’s house. After trekking up the stairs Mumkhar finally sets the younger onto his bed and fetches the blanket. He makes sure his companion is covered before he leans over him.   
  
“Come morning I’m going to have a talk with Colonel Vangarre explaining that you’re not going to be coming in for training for a few days.” The refugee explains.   
  
Quickly the teen grabs his friend’s wrist as he goes to leave. “Just… don’t do anything about the corporal… I don’t want them hurting Fiora.”   
  
A sigh. “Look, if they want to hurt your precious baby sister, they’re going to have to go through me to do so. Got it? Now, get some sleep. You’re getting up bright and early tomorrow to get your injuries checked.”   
  
It was a little surprising to see the taller soldier care so much. Apparently he was just a tad unreliable, but not heartless. Turning over onto his side, Dunban waits until he no longer hears Mumkhar’s footsteps before he lets a few tears slide, from not only his personal weakness, but also all the pain radiating through his body. Physically he’ll recover quickly, yet the mental wounds may end up being another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending notes:
> 
> 1\. I’m not sure if this applies to all militaries, but at least what I’ve been able to gather between playing Xenoblade and basic research, the ranks I was putting are fairly accurate. Dunban is just starting so he’d be an E-1, Fritz is two ranks above that at E-3, and Corporal is just above that if I’m remembering correctly.  
> 2\. Fritz and Octavius are supposed to have a bit more in the way of morals compared to Matthias being a heartless prick who’s ok with murder. That’s why they ended up questioning the corporal but went along with it because they knew he would rat them out if they didn’t listen.  
> 3\. In a Heart-to-Heart between Dunban and Melia, the former mentioned that Mumkhar was always unreliable. But within the same breath he also talks about how Mumkhar had saved his life a few times. Not much context is given other than that so I just feel that his trust in the other man is stemmed from those incidents he alludes to.


	3. Recovery

The next morning Dunban was still huddled up in his bed. He hadn’t slept a wink he was so scared after that encounter. Every noise in the house jerked him awake when he did attempt to fall asleep. It’s easy to tell the recruit was left more traumatized than he initially let on with Mumkhar. Yet he doesn’t dare tell his companion the whole story. He honestly doesn’t want to talk about it, but he knows someone will pry and force him to tell.

Getting out of the bed the teen limps over to his armoire to grab one of his spare pairs of slacks and one of his button-ups. Tired chocolate eyes close as shaky hands busy themselves to put on the clothes. The doctor and Colonel Vangarre are the last people Dunban wants to see today. Yet he knows that it is protocol to report an incident. Walking over to his nightstand the soldier picks up his bandana and ties it around his neck. He knows there’s marks there from being bitten by those savages. It was bad enough Fiora was probably going to get a good look at the black and blue splotches on his face. Bionis forbid his darling little sister see the rest of his injuries.

“You ready yet?” Mumkhar’s raspy voice calls from downstairs. “The sooner I get you to the doc the sooner I can file that damn incident report with Vangarre.”

The younger recruit sighs in contempt. “I’ll be there soon. And please don’t swear in the house, it’s bad for Fiora to hear.”

“I hope you realize it’s already past eleven. You’re little sister’s already at school. I took her there for you.”

That was incredibly nice of him. But it’s already late morning? Perhaps the teen did get some sleep and he hadn’t noticed. Not that it’s incredibly important at the moment, he’s still incredibly tired and probably will have more sleepless nights in the future. Another sigh escapes the soldier’s lips as he gently makes his way to the stairs and starts descending slowly. Every step was painful and just made Dunban feel like he was about to collapse. He was almost relieved when he felt Mumkhar’s arms wrap around his torso and scoop him up off the floor. He didn’t want to confront anyone about this situation. It felt like it would be impossible to actually explain he was raped and tortured. No one should know about this. Talking about it would mean he has to remember what happened last night.

It didn’t take very long for the two to reach the Military District. The younger kept his face buried in his friend’s chest so he didn’t have to see the worried glances of everyone around them. That, and he didn’t want to show off the massive bruises on his cheeks and nose. It was embarrassing, a sign of weakness. He never liked anyone seeing him cry, especially when he looked this pathetic. The sooner the doctor inspects him, the sooner he can leave and recover. The raven-haired recruit promised himself he wasn’t going to tell Vangarre. This is too personal for the colonel to know about.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Dunban sighed as he remained curled up in the corner of the exam room. He was sitting on the table in one of those exam gowns. He didn’t want to be here, and the doctor was the last person in the world he wanted to see. Mumkhar has long since left to go file the incident report. Instinctively the teen attempted to hide himself even more when he heard the door open and the doctor walked in.

The questions being asked were pretty run-of-the-mill. Mostly pain levels and where the pain originated. Although, the doctor didn’t quite buy it when his patient had muttered a negative response under his breath when asked if he was sexually active. That was the physician’s first clue that some things were being hidden from him. Understandably so, but he can’t do anything if he doesn’t know the whole story.

“I hope you are aware that I need to know everything that is going on Dunban.” The doctor says as he gets up to inspect the injuries on the teen’s face.

A gentle grip can be felt on Dunban’s chin as he is forced to look at the physician. Almost immediately though the recruit’s eyes widen and he retaliates by screaming and smacking the hand away. Fear can be seen in his face as he attempts to press himself into the corner. Visibly he is shaking like a leaf and pleads can be heard that he doesn’t want to be touched. He watches as a tender hand is set on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

“Dunban. I need you to work with me.” The doctor says quietly. “I need to know what happened that caused you to act like this.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour passes before the young soldier quietly limps out of the infirmary. He looks up to see Mumkhar standing on the adjacent wall of the waiting area with his arms crossed.

“Are you all ready to go?” The refugee asks with a mild tinge of concern.

Dunban barely finds the words. “I… I guess so… just take me home…”

The older male quirks an eyebrow in confusion but doesn’t bother to make an argument. He can tell by the look on his friend’s face that whatever happened during the examination, it wasn’t something he wanted to happen. Sauntering over to the other recruit, Mumkhar gently lifts him into a backpack carry so Dunban still has some way of hiding his face. Those bruises weren’t going to disappear any time soon.

The walk home was a very quiet one. Any question the taller soldier asked was either ignored or answered with ‘I don’t want to talk about it’. It was very odd to Mumkhar to see his friend like this, he was usually very open about his problems. This was so out of character and needless to say the older teen was extremely worried. He just wanted to see Dunban get back to his normal self, not for his sake but more or less for Fiora. The recruit puts his baby sister ahead of everything else, and to be so closed off and quiet would certainly worry the child.

After stepping through the doorway of Dunban’s home, the taller recruit sets down his companion on a nearby chair before going to close and lock the door for now. Once that is all said and done Mumkhar takes a seat on a chair adjacent to his friend and casually rests his head on his palm.

“Now, I’m the only one here.” The older starts quietly. “Explain what the hell happened last night. And what the doctor said.”

Averting his gaze, the other teen mutters. “It’s not of your concern Mumkhar. Leave me be.”

“I think it is part of my concern. If it wasn’t for me you would have drowned. Now tell me the damn truth.”

Ignoring the vulgarity of the refugee’s mouth, Dunban attempts to stand up to go upstairs. Before he had a chance to get very far though Mumkhar had gotten up with him so he could get the information out of him. The taller male spun his friend around and pressed him up against the wall at the base of the stairs. He can feel his companion start to tremble a bit as he towers over him.

“Mumkhar please…” The younger teen whimpers with his head turned away. “Let me go…”

The bigger soldier was having none of this. He needed to know what was going on, that way he can try and help. Forcefully he grips the raven-haired recruit’s chin and turns his head so he looks at him right in the eyes. Fear is prevalent in the E-1’s eyes as he’s forced to look at his comrade-in-arms.

“I said…” Dunban begins as sparks begin to dance down his arms and he presses his hands to his friend’s chest. “Let. Me. GO!”

Mumkhar screams in pain as he feels a sudden large jolt of electricity shoot through him, knocking him into the table. Groans of pain can be heard as the refugee attempts to stand up again and shake off what just happened. The last thing he expected was his companion to have such tremendous power hidden in him. He looks up to see the teen trembling and staring at his hands in fear. It didn’t take long for him to stumble up the stairs.

Plopping onto the bed, Dunban screams into his pillow as both his emotions and natural electrical signature go haywire. To most people, he might seem like he’s overreacting to everything, but that simple gesture Mumkhar did is the exact same thing Matthias had done. That correlation just makes the soldier quake in fear as the action just makes him vividly remember what had happened. He never wants to relive that memory, but people keep setting him off by making him look at them. This road to recovery is certainly going to be a long one. The recruit just hopes that he’ll be able to keep himself together around Fiora.

That is all he can do though, is hope and wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes:
> 
> 1\. I mostly left the details of the incident vague on purpose. Not to just spare myself of writing it out, but also because for the most part it was left ambiguous in the last chapter on what exactly happened anyway.
> 
> 2\. In case you weren’t paying attention, or it just slipped by, Dunban is very scared to be pushed up against a wall with the other person standing over him. But the bigger thing that sets him off is someone gripping his chin and making him look at them. Both of these are due to the incident. I plan that to be a character thing in stories from now on that take place after this, be it either in Xenoblade stories, or Smash Bros. related
> 
> 3\. I plan to make another fic that is more Dunban-centric that explains the power of electricity he showed off on this against Mumkhar. It’s a major character thing I do for his “backstory” I’ve given him to try and explain some of his arts and more importantly, some of the weapons he can use.


End file.
